


The Last to Know

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law was the last one to know anything that happened in his father's life — including the introduction of a step-mother and step-brother. Now, Doflamingo wants Law to house the little brother he hadn't known he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> And now since I apparently need to say this: If you think you've read this ficlet before, you might have. I have posted it previously on my tumblr. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

Law and his father Doflamingo hadn't kept up much since Law had moved out to go to med school. Doflamingo had bought a property near the campus for Law to live on, and that had been the last they had heard of each other.

Law hadn't bothered to call Doflamingo when there was that scare with a woman who claimed to be pregnant with Law's child (she wasn't, and it was actually another man's, but she was hoping to get in on Law's financial security — how she expected it to work when Law had never had intercourse with her, he didn't know), he didn't call to boast about the award for exemplary marks he had won, and he certainly didn't call when he almost thought he had cancer after a doctor's visit set off some false-alarm red flags.

Doflamingo, for his part, never went out of his way to check in on him, either. Law didn't hear a peep from him when he graduated, nor when it turned out Law's cousin really  _did_ have cancer — Law only found out when he received the funeral invitation from his aunt, and when he attended, Doflamingo was not there.

Doflamingo had, apparently, not even called to tell Law he had gotten married.

" _How_  long?" Law demanded into the phone, speaking to his father for the first time in many years.

"Only a couple of years ago," Doflamingo's reply came flippantly from the speaker. "I'm sure you'd like her… Oh, no, on second thought, you would hate her completely."

Law groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you telling me this  _now_?"

"Well, your brother is heading down your way, and he needs a place to stay…"

"I don't have a brother."

"Step-brother," Doflamingo added, like an afterthought. "He's just a bit younger than you. Too smart for his own good, his mother tells me; wily. A lot like you, probably."

"Probably?" Law repeated.

"Well, I haven't met him before today."

He sighed. "You're truly a wonderful father." He could practically hear Doflamingo preening on the other end. "But I'm not letting him stay in my house unless I can talk to him first."

"Perfect! He's right here."

There was a small shuffling on the other end before a new voice spoke through it. "Hello?"

"Hello," Law replied, sounding as disinterested as he could manage. Hopefully his 'brother' would be too apprehensive to come and board in the house of a stand-offish older man.

However, he seemed unlucky. "Hi!" his 'brother' said back, sounding chipper. "My name's Sabo, if the flamingo forgot to tell you." Law heard a vague squawk, probably from the flamingo in question. "So, we're step-sibs now, huh?"

"It seems," answered Law, trying to maintain his indifference.

"Your dad's a dick," Sabo said frankly. Law had to squash a chuckle of agreement. "And my mom's a nosy bitch. She snooped and found out I was planning to run off and move to your city, 'cause my best friends moved there, and she told the flamingo, who was like 'oh, he can live with my kid'. I didn't even know he had his own kid. Does he do that often?"

"Very often."

"So, do you mind if I live with you? Even just to get me started. If you don't like me once you've known me for a while I can find somewhere else, just as long as I'm there and not here…"

"Well," Law mused, looking around himself at the immaculate room, which contained only the essentials, "I suppose it wouldn't be a problem."

The large house had been feeling uncomfortably lonely as of late, anyway.


End file.
